Webs
Webs is a SeaWing member of the Talons of Peace who became one of the three guardians assigned to take care of the Dragonets of Destiny. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery by drugging the guards, and, fortunately, he succeded. He also was the one who stole Glory's egg as a replacement for the broken SkyWing egg. Burn killed Hvitur when she saw him escaping the SkyWing palace. After the incident with the SkyWings, it is indicated that he, out of all of the guardians, is the only one left alive. According to Morrowseer, needs to be "dealt with" as he would interfere with his plans. He is considered cowardly and weak, especially to Queen Coral, who is blood-thirsty for revenge against him stealing her daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami believes Webs (along with the other Talons), who didn't teach her Aquatic, the SeaWing language, or let her near the ocean. It ruined her life but this is contradicted at one point since he saved her life, by saving her from Orca's Statue which was unknown at the time, from being murdered as an egg. Some fan drawings say that his color was light purple blue or aquamarine while others say sky blue like Riptide's or light green. Biography After residing by the Kingdom of the Sea most of his life, Webs deserted the SeaWings during the middle of a battle, receiving his title of being a coward and traitor. He left behind his mate and his son Riptide, who later joined and worked for the Talons of Peace to meet his father (Though they told him nothing). Webs then transferred to the Talons, and has been one of the Talons of Peace for seven years. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery in order to fulfill the prophecy. Coral hated Webs for this, and wanted to kill Webs should she ever see him again. Webs was one of the 3 guardians who raised the Dragonets of Destiny. Webs' duty as a guardian of the dragonets was to teach Pyrrhian history. He raised the Dragonets of Destiny along with Kestrel and Dune for six years. The day that Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets, he saw Glory, the replacement for the dead SkyWing, for the first time. Morrowseer was visibly disgusted with her, and Kestrel decided she needed to be killed. Webs, who had joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, refused to do this. Dune, who was mortaly wounded in the war before joining the Talons, could not do it either. Kestrel decided she would snap Glory's neck while she was sleeping. Clay, the MuudWing dragonet of the prophecy, overheard their plans. Clay went to the others, and they devised a plan to escape their underground prison before Kestrel could carry out her plans. Clay and Tsunami escaped the cave through the river that ran through the cave, and made it to the outside world. They then came back to rescue the 3 other dragonets. In doing so however, Clay and Tsunami led the SkyWing Queen Scarlet to their secret hideout. Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet, and Kestrel was kidnapped with the dragonets and taken to the SkyWing Palace. Before Webs could be taken prisoner along with the remaining dragons, he jumped into the river and went to the Talons of Peace to alert them of what had happened. When they found out about his failure a few days later, they told him the dragonets had escaped and likely killed Scarlet on the way out. They then stated they had no further use of him, and attempted to kill Webs. However, he got away with the help of Crocodile, one of the new Talons of Peace. Crocodile recommended he go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, as Queen Coral was supposedly merciful these days. Webs did go back, but Coral was still mad about what he did six years ago. She threw him in prison to be later executed. However, the dragonets freed Webs from his prison and decided to leave the sea kingdom. To his suprise though, Crocodile had followed him there. She had secretly been a spy, and reported to the SkyWings the location of the Summer Palace of the Sea. This led to a carefully planned attack by the SkyWings and the destruction of the Summer Palace. Before he got away with the dragonets, he was stabbed by Blister's barb on the her tail, leaving him critically injured with SandWing poison. In The Hidden Kingdom, after the dragonets found the wormhole to the Kingdom of Sand, Sunny brought back some cactus juice which Blaze claimed would heal Webs. As of The Dark Secret Webs had almost finished healing thanks to the cactus juice. Personality Webs is a somewhat cowardly but honest dragon. He was the most compassionate of the guardians, sometimes bringing them extra food and teaching Tsunami and the rest of the dragonets a song about the prophecy (Although the other guardians hated it when Tsunami sang it to annoy the guardians, especially Kestrel). Webs was horrified when Morrowseer ordered them to kill Glory, possibly because he was the one who brought her there, and was the first to deny participation in Glory's murder. He was also poisoned by Blister, but was cured (Not completly) in the third book. Tsunami_and_Riptide.jpg ChibiMaker-Webs.jpg ChibiMaker.Webs.jpg Seawing_Tsunami.png Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:SeaWing History Category:Guardian